Almost 3 (Map Game)
A dimension of the alternate. Notable Differences: *France manages to lose not as badly in the 7-Years-War. *The Ottoman Empire collapses much earlier. The Suez Canal is divided between toth the British and the French *The Netherlands, Spain, Italy, Germany, and Norway are stronger colonial powers. *Almost everybody but China lost to the Russians on better terms. *America has 57 states with different borders, including the Bahamas (not including Hawaii and Puerto Rico). Negotiations over the Oregon territory went far differently. The Olestand Manifesto and William Walker are both successful. *Surinam was completely Dutch and would revolt, Hispaniola was completely French *Generally different colonies. *No Belgium, and Denmark was divided. *Bolivia is much larger, Brazil is smaller. *The Sikh Empire remained in India's far North, kept around by the British as another bufferzone beteween India and Russia. Tibet owns Bhutan, Tibet is also more autnomous. *Liberia and Sierra Leone were merged. *The Netherlands have Northern New Zealand, the French have British Guinea, and the British habe Northern Sumatra. Portugal as Burma + Bangladesh and Spain has all of Timor. *The Swiss Confederation never formed and the lands were divided. * The Rush-Bagot Treaty was never signed. * A more powerful Boer Republic is laid down with the help of the Germans. They currently have a non-aggression Pact with Britain and a deal that they return the Cape by 1940 Only Ahura Mazda knows how the modern day and eventually the future will look. Map A map of a new variety will probably be added every 10 years for the first 40 years. Starting Map Current Map Political Spheres Map Phonetic Map Religious Map Labeled Map Lunar Map (Comes in 1970) Martain Map (Comes in 1995) Rules # Plausibility is essential # No sockpuppeting # 1 nation per player, though players may create and use proxies in turns. # Turns will be 1 year per turn; this is subject to change. # Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-5 years ahead of time OTL. # Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. # Mod word is law. # All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. # No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. # The map must be updated at least every 5 turns at least. Should the turns without a new map exceed 5 a player may upload a new map. # A rebellion gets an algo if it is not put down successfully after 3 turns. # If the game makes it to the modern day, we will go by half years. Algorithm and Wars See: Wars (Almost 3) Moderators *Head Mod/Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:01, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *Co-Head Mod (approved): ~Edge *Omni-Mod (Moderators + Map-Maker): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) *War-Mod (algorithm-dedicated): *War-Mod (algorithm-dedicated): *Moderator #1: *Moderator #2: firesofdoom (I'd like to) Mod Constitution *A mod can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Countries Bold 'countries require moderator approval; should a bold country not post for 5 turns the player will be removed ''Italic ''countries require 300 edits or more The game begins very soon. Europe *'United Kingdom (approved): 'ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 *'France (approved): [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 20:34, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *''Spain:Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 18:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC)(I finally hit 300! Current: 305 as of Jan 22nd) *''Portugal: '' *'Second Reich (approved): Revolution 9 *''Norway:'' *Sweden: ThievingMagpyr *''Italy: '' Daxus Inferno *Romania: *Bulgaria: *Greater Albania: *Greece: *Poland: *'Russian Empire ' '(approved): ' fires *Andorra: *San Marino: *Lichtenstein: *''The Netherlands:'' *'''Austria-Hungary (approved): Americas *'USA (approved):Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 23:22, January 2, 2015 (UTC)' **'Puerto Ricco: ' *French Quebec (autonomous): *''Mexico:'' *Haiti: *Cuba: ~Edge (Same Color on the map, remove if a mistake) *British America: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Canada (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Greater Belize: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Jamaica: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **British Central America: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015' * ' '' * Central American Confederation: * Dutch Lesser Antilles: *Colombia: Great showing. B23 (talk) 20:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) **''Panama: Great showing. B23 (talk) 20:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Peru: *''Argentina: '' *Bolivia: *''Brazil: [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) '' *Suriname: *Chile: *Panama: Africa *British Africa:ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Kingdom of Egypt (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Kingdom of Eritrea (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Great Lakes Region: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Sudan: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Central Africa: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Nigeria: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **South Africa: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Ghana: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 *French Africa: **Kingdom of Tunisia (autonomous): **Kingdom of Morocco (autonomous): **Algeria: **Africa: **Angola (outpost): **Congo (outpost): **Madagascar: **Dijibouti: ** Ivory Coast: ** Eritrea: ** Somaliland: *Spanish Africa: **Morocco: **Western Sahara: **Equitorial Guinea: **Guinea: *Norweigen Africa: **Cameroons: **Zanzibar (autonomous): *Portuguese Africa: **Senegal (autonomous): **Angola: **Mozambique: **Socotra (outpost): *Dutch Africa: **The Congo: *German Africa: **Southwest Africa: Revolution 9 **Southcentral Africa: Revolution 9 **Tanzania: Revolution 9 **Gabon: Revolution 9 *Italian Africa:-Dax **Libya: -Dax **Somalia: -Dax ** Dijibouti: -Dax **Ethiopia (autonomous): * Liberia: * Boer Free State: QuebecanCanada Asia *Afghanistan: *Sikh Empire: *Tibet: Leldy22 *Siam: -Seiga *''China: Spartian300'' *'Empire of Japan (approved): Tech (talk) 23:38, January 2, 2015 (UTC)' *Portuguese Asia: **Burma: **Macau (autonomous): *Norweigen Goa: *Nepal: *French Asia: **Indochina: **Sri Lanka: **Balochistan: **Nouvelle Guinea: *British Asia: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Raj (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Malaysia:ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Borneo (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **North Sumatra: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Hong Kong (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Bahrain (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 *Italian Gujarat: ~~~ *American Philippines: ~Edge * German Asia: ** New Guinea: Revolution 9 **German Shandong: Revolution 9 *Dutch Indonesia: *Spanish Timor: Middle-East *Persia: *Kurdistan: Shikata ga nai! 23:43, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *Turkey: *Arab Coalition: *French Mid-East: ** Levant: ** Hormuz (outpost): *British Mid-East: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Kuwait (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Qatar (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **UAE: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Oman (autonomous): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 **Yemen: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 *Portuguese Bahrain: Pacific/Oceania * British Oceania: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** New Ireland (S. New Zealand): ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Australia: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Fiji: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 ** Marshall Islands: ScottyD123, 00:48, 08 of Febuary 2015 * French Oceania: ** Vanuatu: ** New Caledonia: * German Oceania ** Samoa: Revolution 9 ** Solomon Islands: Revolution 9 * Japanese Pacific: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 13:29, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ** Northwest Papua: ** Micronesia: '' * American Pacific: ** Guam: ** Hawaii: ** Samoa: ' *'Dutch New Zeeland:' ' The Game '1900' Mod Events Americas * The 1900 Galveston hurricane kills about 8,000 people. * American temperance agitator Carrie Nation begins her crusade to demolish saloons. * Hoboken Docks fire: A wharf fire at the docks in Hoboken, New Jersey, owned by the North German Lloyd Steamship line spreads to German passenger ships 'Saale'', ''Main,Bremen''.'' The fire engulfs the adjacent piers and nearby ships, killing 326 people. * Argentina and Bolivia have a minor border incident along the Uruguay River; no one was injured but a few shots were fired. Europe * The Paris World Exhibition opens. This comes with the second Modern Olympic Games. * The Irish Nationalist leader John Redmond calls for a revolt against British rule. * The First Pan-African Conference is held in London * King Umberto I of Italy is assassinated by the Italian-born anarchist Gaetano Bresci. Africa * N'Djamena, the capital city of Chad, is founded as Fort-Lamy by French commander Émile Gentil. * Tribal resistance in the Boer state is becoming more of a problem, and most of the border areas are no longer part of government control. Asia * Philippine–American War: Filipino resistance fighters defeat a large American column in the Battle of Pulang Lupa. Science * Dr. Henry A. Rowland of Johns Hopkins University announces a theory about the cause of the Earth's magnetism. * The British archaeologist Sir Arthur Evans purchases the land on Crete on which the ruins of the palace of Knossos stand. He begins to unearth some of the palace three days later. * Botanist Hugo de Vries rediscovers Mendel's Laws of Heredity. * The Taoist monk Wang Yuanlu discovers the Dunhuang manuscripts in the Mogao Caves of Dunhuang, China, where they have been sealed since the early 11th century. * The first zeppelin flight is carried out over Lake Constance near Friedrichshafen, Germany. * Max Planck announces his discovery of the law of black body emission, marking the birth of quantum physics. * In New Haven, Connecticut, U.S., Louis Lassen of Louis' Lunch makes the first modern-day hamburger sandwich. * Karl Landsteiner develops a system of blood grouping' = Player Events *'Boer Free State: Massive popular underground movements begin ooeration, their purpose is too overthrow the imperialist government, and too make a free nation, a secular non-imperialist one. They begin assassinating leaders, they also blow up the government buildings. **'What does that even mean?' **'I don't think you even have an imperialist government ~Edgemod' **No no they view the government as imperialist but it isn't. *'Japan: '''Mil and eco. Tokyo is capital. *'The United States of America: 'The United States begins a massive naval exapsnion program, seeking to convert the current Green-Water Navy into a "Great White Fleet". Theodore Roosevelt remains incumbent in office, and continues his process of "Gun Barrel Diplomacy" in the Americas. Nations such as Brazil and Colombia are watched closely, fearing that they could rise to oppose the United States. The Navy orders 2 new Dreadnaughts for the Pacific fleet and 3 for the Atlantic, bringing the total number of Dreadnaughts up to 6 in the Pacfic and 9 in the Atlantic. 3 Destroyers are also ordered. The land based military stands at a modest 200,000 men, not including 50,000 marines. Low level violence against Native Americans continues, though many have been wiped out. Industry continues to be developed in the East, mostly New York, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and Michigan. The spread of industry is limited in the south and west, though the California area looks to become a promising center of industry. Farming conintues in the South and the West. Northern California and the Great Plains grow the majority of the nations food. Naval bases and Ship Yards are developed in Cuba and California. Railroad expansion continues as well. the state of Texas rebuilds following the hurricane.(MILITARY TURN) **'Phillipines: 'The Territory, under the US, continues to stablize. Literacy and Health improve. The nation remains a strategic US location, with a small fleet being stationed near the islands to mantain a US presence in the area. Sugar farming remains a lucrative trade in the area. A small military force of 25,000 remains on the islands. (ECONOMY TURN) **'Puerto Rico: 'The Territory is firmly under US grasp. Much like the Phillipines, Literacy and health improve in the territroy.The US continues to US the island as a strategic location, serving as a useful base in the Atlantic. Industry is improved as well. A small military force of 10,000 remains active on the island(Industry Turn) **'American Pacfic: 'The sparsely populated territory continues to grow under the US. The Area serves as a strategic location for the US military and economic presence in the Pacific. The are serves as a refueling station for the American Navy. A military presence of 5,000 men remains in the area (Infrastrucutre Turn) **'Republic of Hawaii (Protectorate of the US): '''The small nation remains under military occupation by the US. Pro-US Sentiment is currently high. Ship yards and naval bases are construcuted. (MILITARY TURN) '''After years of being under the control of other nations, with The Middle Kingdom falling piece by the day, The Yellow Phoniex movement launches a coup against the emperor. The coup works, and China is now on the path to greatness. High Marshal Gang is named the leader of China, and he requests an alliance with Japan, to form the Pan-Asia Alliance, as a means of liberating Asia from the european invaders. We state our support for the Filipino Rebels.